A Love Passed
by SoWhatItsaPenName
Summary: Added Drabble extending on Conrad's side, 'Kiss to the Rose'. It's funny how a love can change for someone and it stays the same for other. It's funny how it can change so fast. Conrad and Yuuri's side. ConradxYuuri and YuurixWolfram.
1. Chapter 1

Hi… MY KEY BOARD'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! (Hugs the key board) Then I typed up the drabble-like writing that I wrote in middle of my classes (Hah! Thank you to the story that I read in one of my classes! Who would have thought it would have inspired to write a fan-fiction?).

Warnings: It's slightly OOC and a little weird. Includes the pairing ConradxYuuri (In the beginning) and YuurixWolfram (I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WROTE IT! I'm shocked and this is probably the last time that I'm writing it.).

A/N: Really nothing but a bad writing and I don't own KKM. This could be considered the sequel to 'Between a King and a Servant'.

* * *

-A Love Passed-

Every moment- ever so delicate.

Every heart- ever so fragile.

Every dreams- his smiling faces.

-Conrad's Side-

Every breath he took got harder because he thought he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. Every thought he has is filled with thoughts that he knows can't happen. The reveries sometimes so real- but would disappear within seconds. Every morning that he has to wake up only begins when he greets him. Call it his secret fetish- an obsession of sorts- but it wasn't so secret to some. Some moments seemed to have lapses- The precious moments that he had with his loved one. His impulses to steal kisses were quickly drowned by the innocence.

It wasn't accidental- the feelings that he had for the young king. It was as if he could neither deny nor ignore such strong feelings. But there was so many rules- so many unwritten laws that he couldn't pass.

Everyday he had passed by, he grew tired of those rules. But alas, he was happy to be near his love.

The more that he could not express it, the more he strained to hide his anger, the anger at himself, and when his love was finally taken, not by him, but by the hands of his own brother, his anger finally exploded inside. As he felt his whole heart break, he smiled faintly as he vowed to protect his former love- and the one he will always love- like he always did. He vowed that no one would take the couple's newly found happiness.

At his little brother's wedding, he acted perfectly fine. But at the end of the day, he excused himself early from the wedding and alone in his room, he cried- in pain and in anger- at why he didn't act brave enough to revel his feelings any sooner.

He eventually accepted the facts, and he lied to himself that he would move on, and he did so by a forced smile.

The next time he would meet his love in the halls of the castle, he would be greeted like a soldier and a mentor like always was, and he would greet back with a smile at his former love and his king.

-Yuuri's side.-

The black haired boy king loved the brown-haired soldier. He never found the time or the courage to tell him. Then, he grew tired of waiting. He grew tired of waiting for his love.

It was then he realized the love his fiancée had for him. Day by day, he fell in love with his golden-haired angel. Soon, his love interest for Conrad had disappeared.

On his own wedding day, Conrad smiled like always. It was the smile that he had grown so fond of. Yuuri and Wolfram was happy together. But the couple was puzzled when Conrad had excused himself early from the wedding.

The next time Conrad and Yuuri meet each other in the hall of the palace, they would greet each other as a king and a servant. Perhaps like they always did.

* * *

Thank you for reading this 'til here. I clap for your patience with me and my cruddy writing. I'm sorry that it's a bit OOC, and that it's so incredibly short. (For some strange reason, I have hard time writing things that are over 2 pages.)

Please review. Constructive criticisms will be welcomed with WIDE open arms.

Thank you to everyone who read this far.


	2. A Kiss to the Rose

Hi! I'm alive! I'm not dead! It's just that past few weeks have been hectic. First, I had to go back to Korea to attend my Grandpa's funeral, visit my now-widowed Grandma, and take care of after method of the funeral. Then I come back to school, make up my week's worth of homework, and bleh. It's just been bleh (then I had my writer's block).

Well, this is short continuation of 'A Love Passed'.

Note: Really nothing…

* * *

'A Kiss to the Rose'

He gave a delicate kiss to the flower. In a way, the flower described his love painfully well. Like the thorns that stuck out from its stem, memories of it stung him.

It was beautiful and pleasing to the eye when it was alive and labeled the 'queen of flowers' and the flower of love. The hopeful feeling he used to have. But then, you begin to notice that flowers never have a long life.

The flower has to wither sometime. The once delicate and elegant flower now had lost all beauty. It was withering away in the most unattractive way ever. Once lovely red pedals were falling apart, brown and fragile when touched even slightly. All its liveliness as a stunning flower had vanished.

But for him, it looked different. Although it had become a withered and ugly flower, he cherished it as if it was a treasure.

It was reminder of the love that he used to have. Of a love that couldn't have been told. But now, he passed all the memories of the once hopeful love to the rose. He kissed the dead rose for the last time and put it carefully between the pages of his old notebook.

But he knew, the love for the innocent youth will never be gone. It will just be changed over time into a deep respect.

He truly wished the couple happiness throughout their married life.

Then, he might be able to forget the pain.

* * *

I know it's REALLY, REALLYshort. I might as well as make this fiction thing a rec for my short KonYuu drabbles.

I had an inspiration when I listened to 'Kiss from a Rose' Piano version. Endlessly. The image of kissing a rose came from there. Wow, thanks for having patience with my writing! Thanks for reading!

P.S. The sequel thingy of 'Self-Inflicted Scars and a Kiss' is in writing! I finally had the inspiration to write it! Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
